Blog de usuário:ReshRech/Totalidade dos Deuses em To Aru
O objetivo desse blog é trazer uma organização e um pseudo-mapeamento de ToAruVerse, dessa forma ficará mais fácil para pessoas que não conhecem o verso entender certos conceitos. Deuses Mágicos Antes de iniciar a explicação sobre tudo o que os Deuses Mágicos abrangem, é necessário saber o que são os Deuses Mágicos. Como é explicado desde o Primeiro Volume de To Aru, Deuses Mágicos não são somente magos que atingem a totalidade do conhecimento sobre a magia, já que a mesma pode ser dividida em duas; a Magia Comum e a Magia Divina. Para alcançar o status de Deus Mago é necessário renascer por meio de uma cerimonia, dessa forma se tornando capaz de alcançar o Reino Divino. All living creatures would eventually die, an apple dropped from above would fall down, and 1+1=2. You would be able to take those kinds of natural and unchangeable rules of the world, destroy them, rewrite them, and create new ones. You could make 1+1=3, make an apple dropped from below fall up, and make all dead creatures eventually be revived. Magicians called such a being a magic god. Not the god of the demon world, but a magician who had thoroughly mastered magic to the point of entering the domain of god. Desde sempre nos é apresentado que os Deuses são aqueles que manipulam todas as leis que regem o mundo, sendo capaz de destruir, reescrever e criar novas. Mas dentro de To Aru, todo o mundo, ou também conhecido como Phase, porém qual a sua extensão ? Phase Phase é toda a Realidade em To Aru, e ela é construída por camadas. Toda a base dessa ideia é explicada pela Othinus; Have you ever heard of phases?” “…?” “This world was not pure and untouched to begin with. Christian, Buddhist, Celtic, Indian, Shinto, Incan, Aztec, Greek, Roman…and Norse. The various religions have placed layer after layer of various phases over the world like thin veils or filters. There is heaven, hell, the underworld, the Pure Land, Yomi, the abyss, Mount Olympus, the fairy island, Nirai Kanai, Asgard, and many others. At any rate, the world you have seen so far has been viewed through various colors of cellphane.” A Phase é formada por camadas, e elas se encontram no mesmo ambiente, apenas mudando a localização delas por causa da frequência em que elas existem, como por exemplo o Céu, que está em uma camada maior, e o Inferno que está em uma camada menor. “…What angel? This is truly hard to believe. In this age, space shuttles can break through the atmosphere, and there’s no sign of a heaven…” “Mm, the high and low relationship of heaven and hell isn’t of height.” “Then what is it?” “Here’s an example. Human eyes can’t see infrared rays, and human ears can’t detect high frequency sounds. You can understand this right, Kami-yan?” “Ah? Man.” “The high and low refers to this, anything that’s above or below what humans can detect. They can’t feel it if it’s too high or if it’s too low. So even if God is to appear beside Kami-yan, you should be unable to detect it.” Tsuchimikado delightedly smiled. “Yeah. The low is referring to hell of the devil. What’s opposite infrared rays are ultraviolet rays, and low frequency in contrast to high frequency; in other words, an inversion. Though both waves are different, both are still waves. In other words, even if there’s an angel standing beside a demon, they won’t be able to detect each other unless they interfere with each other in the area between heaven and hell called the ‘human realm’.” Dimensionalidade Dentro das Phases, não somente camadas existenciais são trabalhadas, o conceito de Dimensões Espacias também se encontra dentro dela, e é explorado desde o Old Testament. Shirai que é uma Esper Level 4 e possuí a habilidade de teletransporte, se mostra capaz de não ficar presas as Leis Tridimensionais, dessa forma, se movendo livremente pelo espaço, achando até sua própria posição em um espaço de 11 Dimensões. Shirai’s ability was called Teleport. It was not limited to three dimension rules, so she could move about freely within space. However, there was a weakness to this ability. Though the phrase “to teleport within space” sounded simple, the theory behind it was to get away from the three dimensions, find her position in the eleventh dimension, and then calculate the vectors to teleport. Such calculations' complexity couldn’t be compared to the simple commands that ordinary espers would have, like “fire a fireball”, or “fire electric strikes”. Outra que apresenta capacidades de afetar dimensões maiores é a Carissa, que com a Curtana Original é capaz de cortar por todas as 11 Dimensões de To Aru. She curtly swung down the sword. In the next instant, Kamijou Touma saw a dimension being severed for the first time in his life. Its range was a little less than 20 meters. With a strange noise, something passed through along a line that Kamijou and Acqua had been on just a moment before. Something like a belt or a wall that was only about as wide as Curtana Original expanded. It was white and looked a little like a plastic model before it was colored. That object that looked not entirely complete appeared before Kamijou’s eyes. “I could feel it when I was practicing before. This spiritual item is quite old, but its disposition seems to change a bit when someone wields it based on modern military knowledge. …Well, I’m sure my mother would be able to do something similar because she has the same nature.” A tone of enjoyment could be heard in Carissa’s voice. “Did you know that the cross section you get by slicing a 3 dimensional object is 2 dimensional? And slicing a 2 dimensional object creates a 1 dimensional cross section.” With a clunk, the mysterious belt-shaped object that had been irrationally floating in the air fell to the ground right next to Kamijou. It felt something like pottery, but it was actually extremely heavy despite how it looked. Even after it fell, it continued to sink into the black soil. “Similarly, when a dimension higher than our 3 dimensions is sliced, the cross section appears in this world in a 3 dimensional form. As a result, the ruins of a cross section appears like this.” The second princess rested Curtana Original on her shoulder. She was not attacking. Even so, the dimension was sliced apart in the trajectory of her sword and a colorless belt-shaped object fell to her feet. “This simultaneously severs every dimension at the coordinates whether they are higher dimensions or lower dimensions. It seems the only cross section objects created that we can perceive are the ones that can appear in a 3 dimensional world.” (What…?) Kamijou was completely dumbfounded. If what she was saying was true, that sword was a monstrous weapon that could cut right through dimensions which did exist but were more of a concept than anything. No matter how much steel someone used to protect his body, Curtana Original could cut right through the dimension to cleave him in two. Mundos Além do Conhecimento da Othinus Hidden World O mundo dos Deuses é algo que nem a Othinus tinha noção da existência até conseguir realizar seu plano de destruir todo o Mundo de To Aru. Othinus and Kamijou Touma had been wrong about one thing. They had thought that world of darkness had been the full extent of the world. They had assumed that pitch black despair had been the product of destroying everything and leaving nothing at all behind. But in truth, there had been one more layer. It was as uniform as a thin membrane, it had not even the slightest seam, and it could not be detected or destroyed by anyone, but one last phase had existed. This black world was the place not even Magic God Othinus had been able to destroy. A Hidden World é uma camada existencial além de tudo dentro da própria Phase, sendo assim, não é restrita as Leis que regem a ciência e a magias. Ela é um mundo criado pelos Deuses Mágicos para que eles mesmo possam morar lá. Conceitos de Distância e Tempo não se aplicam a esse mundo. A própria existência desse mundo é paradoxal, já que ele existe ao mesmo tempo que não existe. Ele é uma cadeia de números não existentes dentro da cadeia decimal, por assim dizer. 'It may have been wrong to refer to that place as dark. In fact, the word “place” was not entirely accurate either. Non-existent things could not be explained. Nevertheless, a few voices lurked within where no one could interfere.'' ... “The concepts of distance and time don’t matter here, remember? And I can’t leave regardless. Even if I did, I’d just end up gathering unwanted attention on a global scale like Othinus. I was a hair’s breadth and an infinite distance away.” “Does the same go for the others?” “Old man, did you start forgetting things once you became a mummy? The zombie girl, the chimera, and everyone are here. It’s just in destiny’s hands whether we run across each other in this place where the tiniest gap extends to an infinite distance☆” ... “Letting Othinus run free would have been a problem, but I left that to the strength of the world. The world was temporarily led to destruction as a result, but I still had to prioritize this. It wasn’t easy converting coordinates filled with non-existent numbers into decimal.” ... Darkness covered the entire area. Not only could one not see an inch in front of their face, but the darkness seemed to pass through their eyeballs and bear down on their mind. However, the people drifting through that darkness showed no concern. They implicitly said that this was the natural state of the world or that someone had yet to whisper “let there be light”. Direction and depth were indistinguishable in that black space, but three distinct presences existed there. Pure World O Pure World é o Mundo tanto além do conhecimento da Othinus, como além da própria Phase. Um região intocável por qualquer aspecto de Magia, de Religião e de Ciência. “The man who names himself the Silver Star seems to have been attempting to directly tamper with the ‘pure world’ beyond all the filters…that is, the world of science that is unaffected by religion. …Honestly, you are quite fortunate to see this. Not even the Golden cabal of Europe that dreamed in Tibet was able to reach this point.” Totalidade dos Deuses Mágicos/Verdadeiros Gremlins Bem, nessa parte será a conclusão do Blog como um todo, e apenas explicarei como tudo isso é relacionado aos Deuses Mágicos. Os Deuses Mágicos como já mostrados possuem uma capacidade de manipulação de Leis em escala Multiversal, podendo manipular a lógica por trás da matemática. Além disso, Deuses Mágicos básicos já podem manipular todas as dimensões de To Aru “Have you forgotten?” Othinus sounded almost utterly exasperated. “This is the Dianoid. The entire building is made of carbon materials. That means you don’t need control over every phase, every dimension, and every element to manipulate everything around you. A magician with control over carbon and nothing else can pull that one off.” E podem também manipular tudo que forma um mundo, destruir, recriar e criar do zero esses conceitos. “Call me a god. And what I have done is simple. I have created new filters and placed them over the world so the world appears to have changed. That is why the world appeared changed to you. This is a lot easier than destroying everything and building it back up every time. And your right hand contains the power to level out any foreign elements in the world, so it has difficulty functioning when I change the world itself. …Still, results are everything in the world. In the end, history will record it like this: the Magic God repeatedly destroyed the world and created new ones to make a single boy suffer as much as possible.” Até mesmo as armas dos Deuses como a Gungnir ignoram o conceito de Espaço-Tempo, fazendo o mesmo não ter nenhum significado para ela. It ended after one step. A whirl of destruction burst out. Time stopped. Space was compressed. The standard concepts of time and space no longer had any meaning. A existência completa dos Deuses é tão grande, que toda a Phase é muito pequena para eles. “If you think about it, you could call this our way of being ecological. We do it because the world is too small for us to live in, but it isn’t easy putting up with being here.” E para eles conseguirem existir dentro das outras camadas além da criada por eles mesmo, eles precisam se nerfar infinitamente. “But, High Priest,” cut in a girl’s voice that sounded even younger and also childish. “Miss Zombie’s theory is essentially the same as holding up opposing mirrors, right? By splitting up our power infinitely, we can intentionally weaken ourselves and avoid destroying the world whenever we move an arm or leg.” “What about it, Niang-Niang?” “I’m just wondering if the symbol ∞ will really grow weaker when you split it up. I don’t want to smash the world up like stained glass the first step I take. We’re not like Othinus.” “It doesn’t matter if it’s a mere deception as long as it works. Just like a Moebius strip or a Klein bottle, some concepts are allowed to exist even if they can’t be properly defined, Niang-Niang.” ... “The Voodoo Zombie did an excellent job. I’m sure of it now that I’ve walked around the area a bit. The spell has adapted to our bodies, so now we can move through the world without breaking it.” “Nee hee hee. Splitting up our power like opposing mirrors, huh?” Niang-Niang laughed like a mischievous child. She wore a short white China dress and had a distinctive charm attached to her forehead which she poked at with her index finger. “By infinitely dividing our infinite power, we’ve kept ourselves at a level just barely low enough for this world to contain. …But in a way, this is the worst possible transformation, don’t you think? You could just keep killing and killing us without end. Like a matryoshka doll or an onion, you would have to fight a nearly eternal battle to completely kill us.” ... “Found your feet? Do you mean that spell that infinitely divides the infinite capacity of a Magic God to trick the world by eternally layering existences that are just barely small enough for the world to contain?” “Word gets to you quickly. Anyway, this might be an excellent opportunity for you, Aleister. Our power is limited to what can be explained in this world, so this would be the best time to kill us.” Even that line had the implied caveat of “but it is still essentially impossible”. For one thing, no one existed who could kill a being that the world could only just barely contain. Whether a Magic God’s power was divided by a billion or a trillion, a mere magician was still not enough to kill them. The Magic God’s existence was infinitely layered like a matryoshka doll or an onion. A Magic God was impossible kill in the first place, but one would have to kill them a trillion or a quadrillion times before they would cease to exist. E para não ter problema sobre a questão de dimensões em relação aos Deuses. Vale ressaltar alguns pontos. Em To Aru Espers possuem a capacidade de calcular seus movimentos em um plano 11D, assim como Aleister, que para realizar seu plano calculava suas ações. Porém contra os Gremlins, ele mesmo definiu que para calcular era necessário algo além do plano cartesiano, já que eles eram formados por números de uma cadeia não existente. Eles não se encontram em nenhum lugar do Espaço-Tempo, pois estão acima do mesmo. Finalização Os perfis de todos os Deuses Mágicos devem possuir; Manipulação de Universais, Manipulação de Tempo, Manipulação de Espaço. Para os Deuses Mágicos do Hidden World/Verdadeiros Gremlins deve ser colocado '''Dimensionalidade: N.A, Velocidade: N.A, Poder Destrutivo: Infinito, Resistência: Infinito, Alcance: Infinito Categoria:Posts de blog Categoria:To Aru Majutsu no Index